


Unexpected

by ClarkeRipley



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeRipley/pseuds/ClarkeRipley
Summary: They won. They defeated Jonah, they sent their parents to prison. It should be over right? But Leslie drops a bomb that may change Karolina and Nico's live forever..........





	Unexpected

“Hi Mom” said Karolina as she took a seat in the prison visiting room

This was her fifth visit to her mother since they finally managed to kill Jonah and send their parents to prison a year ago. It took her nearly four months to even consider speaking with her mother again but the simple truth was that despite all the horrible things this woman had done she was still her mom and she loved her.

They all did really. Gert and Molly were the first to break down and they visited their parents a mere three weeks into their sentence and over the following months they all started talking with their parents again. They needed to understand…to understand how their parents could both be the kind loving people who raised them and the monsters who slaughtered so many kids, who committed such unspeakable crimes. It was going very slow

“Hello honey. You looks beautiful” her Mom with the same gentle smile she remembered from her childhood

“I bought you some chips and candies from the vending machine” continued Karolina as she handed her the snacks. It wasn’t just the deeply disturbing reconnection with her mother that had Karolina’s emotions in turmoil. Every prison visit was a nerve-wracking experience. Getting searched by rude and often handsy guards who always had their eye on you, having to buy her own mother some snacks that she wouldn’t be able to enjoy otherwise, seeing the bruises on her mother the first time she visited…it was all a lot. And she didn’t even know what her mother did in prison for the bruises to disappear and for all other prisoners to suddenly start averting their eyes by her third visit

“You are always so thoughtful” responded her mother with a proud tone” I am sorry if my call was rather abrupt but I needed to see you rather urgently”

“Are you ok? Did something happen?” asked a worried Karolina. Although they had weekly phone calls and near monthly visits her mother had never requested her presence before. At first she had been worried that her mother was hurt but she was clearly fine. Now a new worry began to emerge. What if Jonah had more supporters out there? Or what if he wasn’t truly dead? Before her mind could conjure more paranoid fantasies her mother answered

“They moved Tina to C Wing and we had an opportunity to talk” her mother said carefully” And I want an honest answer honey. Are you dating Nico?’

Karolina’s heart froze and she could feel the panic starting to rear it’s head. She had to use all her concentration on keeping calm and not losing control of her powers in the middle of the prison. She was nowhere near ready to come out to her mother; she didn’t think she would have to anytime soon. It may seem absurd to an outsider that she would be worried about the judgment of someone currently serving a life sentence in prison but feelings didn’t really respond to logic and after hiding her sexuality for nearly a decade…..well she was not exactly calm about what was happening now

“Yes….yes we are together” Karolina stammered feeling her throat go dry” I…gay….I am gay”

Her heart broke a little when she saw her mother’s expression at this statement. A small part of her had dreamt that her mother would be happy, would hug her would immediately tell her that she loved her. So seeing this bitter expression on her face was just…..painful

“I really wish you told me this earlier Karolina” said her mother strictly” This could be a real problem”

“I…”Karolina didn’t know what to say. She wanted to be angry, she wanted to shout but she felt like an anxious little girl again

“Karolina I am going to ask you several questions and I need you to answer them honestly. Do you understand? Good. Now have you and Nico been intimate? Karolina? I am going to take this as yes. Has Nico been having dizzy spells lately?”

Karolina stopped blushing as soon these words registered. What? Why would she ask about Nico?

“I don’t….”

“Karolina please answer me. Has Nico been having dizzy spells lately?

“Yes”

“Has she been craving fish, dairy products and orange juice?”

“Yes”

“Has she been having trouble sleeping at night? Feeling claustrophobic when she is inside?”

“Yes. Mom please tell me what’s going on? I am really scared” Karolina had been worried about Nico lately. She has been having some extreme mood swings and an almost constant need to be outside. It was weird but she thought it has just been Nico adjusting to their new life but now…

“Karolina I need to know. Have you ever used your powers while you were intimate with Nico?”

Normally Karolina would be weirded out or outright outraged at such a question but now all she could feel was pure fear. She remembered assuring a scared Chase that her light was harmless. Was she wrong? Had she hurt Nico?

“Oh god. Did I do something to her? Did I hurt Nico?” Karolina was on the verge crying. The mere thought of hurting Nico was too much to bear

“It’s complicated. I don’t know how much you have inherited from Jonah and I never thought it would be an issue since I had no idea you were a lesbian or dating someone but….as you know Jonah was different from humans” Karolina nodded not being able to speak at the moment” Unlike us only part of him was organic. The bigger part of him was pure energy. When this energy interacted with humans it could …honey there is no easy to say this”

“Please just tell me” said Karolina on the verge of crying

“There is a very good chance that you may have gotten Nico pregnant”

There was a moment of silence as Karolina tried to process this

“But I am not…I don’t have a….”

“As I tried to explain Jonah’s energy could interact with our cells. That’s how I got pregnant with you, through his energy not through physical means. Has Nico had her period lately?”

“No but that’s just…stress” Karolina trailed off as the reality of this began to hit her

“I would advise to check just to make sure but….honey are you all right? Do you have someone to drive you home? I don’t think should be travelling in this state”

“I…I will get a Lyft”said a dazed Karolina as she stood up a little shaky on her legs” I need to go…I need Nico”

“I understand sweetheart. I hope to see you soon”

After a quick hug Karolina left the prison nearly sleepwalking her way back to the other. She didn’t even know how she got home or when she managed to buy the dozen pregnancy tests. It was like she was walking through water

She didn’t know how long she spent on the couch waiting for Nico. It could have been hours or days for all she knew but finally she came back. As always Karolina’s heart soared with joy when she saw her girlfriend. Even the shock of what was happening couldn’t stop this instinctual reaction. Nothing could ever stop her loving Nico

“Hey babe. How did it go?” asked Nico as she quickly gave her a kiss

“We need to talk” said Karolina as she prepared for a conversation that might change their entire lives

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself. The thought of a deanoru baby was just too cute to resist


End file.
